1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-type air conditioner and, more particularly, to a multi-type air conditioner in which a single outdoor unit and a plurality of indoor units are coupled by a distribution unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-type air conditioner comprising a single outdoor unit and a plurality of indoor units has a coupling distribution unit between the outdoor unit and the indoor units.
The distribution unit incorporates a liquid piping, a gas piping, a header, an electric flow regulating valve (pulse motor valve), an expansion valve, and the like in a metal plate case.
In such a distribution unit, during the cooling operation, a surface temperature of the gas piping which is a low-pressure side is decreased to cause dew formation. The dew drops in the case and is stored as drain water.
Therefore, it is necessary to connect a drain pipe to the case of the distribution unit to discharge the stored drain water to the outside.
However, connection of the drain pipe complicates installation of the air conditioner and increases the cost.
The interior of the distribution unit may be completely filled with a heat-insulating material to prevent dew formation.
However, if the interior of the distribution unit is completely filled with the heat-insulating material, it becomes difficult to appropriately maintain the air conditioner, leading to another problem.